


Lizzie's Arcade

by NieZnaszTejOsoby



Series: Lizzie's Arcade [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Eggs Benedict is not Michael Afton, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, It was a bad idea, Why Did I Write This?, William didn't kil Charlie, but he's Mike Shmitd, weirdly specyfic understanding of remnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieZnaszTejOsoby/pseuds/NieZnaszTejOsoby
Summary: Chris wished he could never see anything related to freddy fazbear 's franchise .But sudden dissaperance of his father decided  to ruin his chances .
Relationships: Michael Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Michael Afton & Circus Baby, Michael Afton & Original Character(s), Michael Afton & The Crying Child
Series: Lizzie's Arcade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892293
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

C’mon Chris, give Goldie a big kiss.  
\- Mike, stop the spring locks are ...  
Chomp 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

\- You shouldn’t fall asleep in public transport kid! - Carlton nudged me by the shoulder smiling -  
tell me again, why you've insisted on using a bus ?”   
\- I thought it'd be more fun. Michael is going to pick me up from the bus stop. I still don’t understand, why you've insisted on going with me. I could handle it myself. - I replied and then suddenly fell over my bag. Great…  
\- Oh yeah you clearly could ! - Carlton tried to hide the amusement - are you sure that you want to stay with him and Emily's family ?  
\- Yes, since he is an adult now, he can take care of me.  
\- He is barely an adult …   
\- I’m pretty sure, we will be fine .  
\- Maybe but you can't be full certain. You haven't seen him for years.  
\- If you are worried, because you've read the article about the accident from 'Freadbears Family Dinner', called "the bite of '83", than I'm assure you, that he is innocent . The fault was in someone, who messed with the locks. Michael had no intention to hurt me or anyone else. - Than someone broke in.   
-You’re talking about me. I'm flattered. - Saying, that Michael looked bad would be an understatement. He had bags under his eyes and dishevelled hair. His attire reminded me of our dad and the times before he had gone. What really caught my attention, was his faded jacket with the distinguishing mark of ‘Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' - a small patch with the face of Toy Foxy, a piece of pizzeria's merch that Michael has designed.  
I said goodbye to Carlton and got into the car.  
While I was buckling up, I saw a name tag and a cupcake flashlight lying on a passenger's seat. Than I realized that Michael must be a new night guard in the pizzeria. Amazing.


	2. Bonus

I can't post any proper chapter so random information about fazbear entertaiment locations .

1\. Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria   
previously circus baby pizza world   
nightguard :Michael Afton  
menager : Henry Emily   
Animatronics   
Foxy aka Fritz possesed  
Bonnieaka Jeremy possesed  
Freddy aka Gabriel possesed  
Chica aka Susie possesed  
Cupcake aka Cherry remnant creature  
Golden Freddy ??????????  
type of atraction : pizzeria  
2\. Teddy's Toy Land  
previosly freadbear family dinner (and bite of 83 and 87 location )  
nightguard : Jeremy Fitzgerald  
meneger : William Afton   
animatronics :   
Toy Freddy aka Teddy remnant creature  
Toy Bonnie aka Tony remnant creature  
Toy Chica aka Trisha remnant creature  
Toy Foxy aka Mangle possesed  
Marionette aka Marie remnant creature  
Ballon boy aka Billy remnant creature  
Spring bonnie possesed  
type of atraction : pizzeria  
3.Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental  
menager : ??????  
nightguard : Eliot Benedict  
Animatronics :   
Circus Baby possesed  
• Ballora possesed  
• Funtime Foxy remnant creature  
• Funtime Freddy remnant creature  
• Bon-Bon remnant creature  
• BidyBab not sentient  
• Minireena not sentient  
• Ennard ( a seprate conciousnes ) remnant creature  
type of atraction : not an atraction  
4.Chica's and Cupcake's amazing kitchen   
type of atraction : cooking school for kids   
animaronics :   
Chica aka Cheli remnant creature  
Cupcake aka Minty remnant creature  
5.Foxy's pirate cove   
type of atraction : water park a first fazbear location to feature 100% waterproof animatronics  
animatronics :  
foxy aka Jack remnant creature  
Felicia ( a shy animatronic cat that kids that afraid of water can spend time with ) remnant creature  
Chica aka Cho remnant creature  
Cupcake aka Rume remnant creature  
6\. Bonnie 's recording land   
type of atraction : A music school and record studio   
animatronics :  
Bonnie ( no name for now ) remnant creature  
7\. Marrionette's gift palace  
type of atraction : kids can make they own toys there   
animatronics :  
Marionette aka Nettie remnant creature  
Ballon boy aka Willy remnant creature  
8\. Fazbear's fright   
type of atraction : all year working haunted house   
animatronics : phantom animatronics remnant creatures  
In locations from 4 to 7 I haven't came up with all animatronics fot them 

Designers of animatronics 

Foxy line Michael Afton   
Chica line Dana Crein (plot relevant OC will appear in next chapter )   
Bonnie line William Afton   
Freddy line Henry Emily's father   
Marionette line Charlie Emily   
Ballon boy line Sammy Emily   
Circus Baby Elizabeth afton 

also Michael designed toy foxy after Lizzie's death with two heads the second one was a circus baby head ( liz and mike were twins ) he told William that it's so " this Michael will never loose his Elizabeth )


End file.
